


Just One Dance

by Kabii



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Holy shit am I deadass the first person to actually write a ship fic of these two???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabii/pseuds/Kabii
Summary: ... After all, there was no plausible way a knave, especially one with such honor as himself, could feel such arbitrary feelings… right?
Relationships: Rapsberry Mousse Cookie/Rose Cookie (Cookie Run), Rasprose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Just One Dance

_Raspberry Mousse Cookie wasn't the one for parties. In fact, he loathed them. He'd rather be spending this precious time honing his art of swordsmanship. Yet his fellow knights, and even his parents, edged him on with attending the party._

_It was not like it was for no reason or anything, though! This party was to celebrate his greatest achievement by far, of course! And what would be the point in celebrating this achievement if he didn't show up for said celebration…?_

_… That very justification was the reason why he was in the Champion's Rose Garden at such a late hour, barely associating with the rest of the party and sipping on whatever amount of alcohol he had while the occasional cookie or two came by to congratulate him: the bare minimum when it came to parties about you. And that disassociative concept was working rather well until the "entertainment" arrived; that was when seemingly the entire party came over one by one to get him to come and watch the entertainment, with a suspicious amount of eagerness and occasional cackling. Eventually coming to the point where some of his closest knaves physically dragged him by the arm towards the stage; with Raspberry Mousse just giving up at that point and allowed them to drag him to the front row seats of where the performance was held._

_Whoever stepped on the stage shortly after he began to subtly pout and sulk in his spot, shouldn't have surprised him… But did anyway._

_He couldn't be blamed though, he was so accustomed to the vibrant shades of crimson that adorned her whenever their paths crossed-- and the raspberry pink was definitely a shade he'd never thought he would see on her. But it all… somehow worked. As always, he had found that he was captivated by her beauty, but something else stirred within him as well. He didn't know whether or not it was from his cackling colleagues, or the fact that her bright green eyes were actually making firm contact with him..._

_… He only knew that whatever feeling it was, grew as seconds went on, and it made him feel more than... uneasy._

_He had averted his gaze from the dancer for not even a whole minute before she had called out his name-- or at least, his knightly title-- in an attempt to grab his attention, causing him to look up and lock his gaze with hers._

_Her eyes seemed to be… rather expecting; and in a way, beckoned him to stand up and come closer to her. He eventually did, a lump beginning to form in his throat as he slowly made his way over to her. Making mental notes of the stage itself with each step he took…_

_… Most notably, the lack of dancers._

_Where were they? Did they decide to take the day off? Were they in hiding? You can't do a tango without a partner, let alone four. So… where were they?_

_As he arrived at the foot of the stage, she knelt down, her token smug grin adorning her face. "So… you're the guest of honor tonight?"_

_Raspberry Mousse felt a blush arise from his cheeks as she spoke, clearing out the lump in his throat in an attempt to find his voice once more. "Y-yes… your reason?"_

_The green-eyed cookie chuckled, making the cookie below her tilt his head in confusion. "Weren't you informed? I was told that I was to dance with only you tonight."_

_As soon as the lump in his throat seemed to leave him, it came rushing back. Nearly throwing him into a coughing fit out of shock. "D-Dance…!?" He subtly hacked into his gloved hand, doing his best to ignore the vibrant blush on his cheeks. "Avec… moi?"_

_The rosy dancer nodded, taking a knee and holding out her hand. "Have no fear, mi querido. It's only one dance."_

_"But I can't-- You--" Raspberry Mousse's voice grew more silent as the eyes of his colleagues fell on him one by one. "... Just one?"_

_"You wouldn't want to disappoint your fellow knaves, now would you?"_

_Raspberry Mousse shook his head._

_"Just one." The dancer's smile turned from one of her normal stature to one that was rather reassuring. "Now come, darling! The stage waits for us…!"_

* * *

There she was, still in her performance threads, peering down at the fountain's surface. For what reason? Counting each rose petal that sat on the water's surface? To gaze longingly at her own reflection? That… was something he was unable to gather despite knowing where she went after the partygoers dispersed. He wanted to think the same for the reason why he was there but unfortunately… he actually had a reason to confront the tango dancer.

It was his first dance after all, and despite himself absolutely despising surprises, he found himself enjoying this one… despite whatever internal conflict he may have had before, during, and after it. He wanted to thank her for that, his first dance… Though, he wanted to do that without directly acknowledging what exactly he was thanking her for.

Regardless, that's what he was there to do… he just couldn't pull himself from where he was standing so he could go do it. Some sort of odd force cemented his legs in place, preventing him from even shuffling forward from the spot he stood in. This odd force seemed to cause his blush from earlier in the night to return as well; along with a thumping in his chest so loud, one could hear it from a fair distance away if their hearing was sharp. 

This hadn't been the first time this "odd force" has shown up to completely immobilize him. It had always kept him cemented at his spot whenever he watched that dancer perform. "Elements of the curse..." he would always mutter to himself, strongly denying what those feelings actually were, despite showing every sign under the sun. 

After all, there was no plausible way a knave, especially one with such honor as himself, could feel such arbitrary feelings… right?

He took a deep breath, trying to collect himself before moving forward to confront the rose dancer. Failing to move a few more times before finally managing to budge from his spot, nearly falling over due to the forced movement. This, embarrassingly enough, caught the attention of the lady he had been trying to approach for the past few minutes. And before he had regained his posture, she broke down in laughter.

_"I didn't know you came out here THIS late at night, Sir Mousse!"_

"I…" Raspberry Mousse Cookie let out a single, faux cough in an attempt to regain some of his dignity. "I don't, Madame Rose."

"Oh?" The dancer stood up from where she sat, making her way towards him in a somewhat mischievous manner. "Then why are you here, honorable Knave?" She stopped when she stood face to face with him, playfully brushing what seemed to be a speck of dust on his shoulder. "By the by, just say Rose Cookie, it'll be less awkward for the both of us."

"Right…" Raspberry Mousse's eyes trailed off, his balled hand still grazing his lips. "A-anyways--! I-I came here to thank you for attending tonight's event. T-thats all."

"Really?"

"Yes. That's all."

"Because your eyes… they tell me something more."

_Crap._

His plan of extending a vague form of thanks backfired miserably, and the signs to show that he was called out on his bluff were present as well. With a key element being his blush; having it, despite being unaware that a blush so dark was even possible, grow furiously intense. "I-- perhaps--"

"Was it the dance?" Rose Cookie inquired, playfully cocking her head to the side. Having her only response from him being abrupt silence, she smiled, stifling a small chuckle. "I figured, Sir Mousse."

"It wasn't the dance!" He protested, irritability laced his tone.

"Oh really? Then what was it?"

"I-it was…" He sucked in his breath, holding it for a brief moment before letting out a large sigh in defeat. "I-It...it was the dance."

Rose Cookie stifled out another chuckle. "You're really quite the character, Mousse! Easy to fluster too!" She paused, moving the hand that was delicately placed over her mouth to her cheek. "Though… I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel anything during that dance as well. Despite your inexperience… something about the way you moved… moved me."

Rose Cookie's expression gradually shifted from her mischievous nature to one of contemplation, having her avert her gaze from him in an attempt to focus on the sudden intrusive thought; something that caught Raspberry Mousse Cookie off guard. His expression softened at this sudden shift in mood, growing a bit concerned with what suddenly changed her character. "U-Uh… Miss Rose--"

_"Rose Cookie."_

"R-Right… Rose Cookie… is everything alright? Are you okay?"

Rose Cookie looked back up at Raspberry Mousse Cookie, a small smile appearing on her lips once more. " _Nevermind. It's nothing too big._ " She uttered out, taking a step closer to him. "Listen, Sir Mousse, you know I come here to practice every day, correct?"

Raspberry Mousse blinked, his concerned expression changing to one of slight confusion. "Y… Yeah?"

"Well, don't be afraid to come out of the bushes every once in a while to join in, okay?" Her smile grew. "I would love to share a tango with you again sometime soon."

"W-wait, wh--!"

Before Raspberry Mousse could interject with either a protest or some form of questioning, Rose Cookie closed the gap between the two. A pair of lips had grazed his tender dough, only mere centimeters from his own. And before he could have the time to process it, the gentle touch left his face; leaving him dazed, confused, and, above all else, embarrassed.

_"I'll be waiting, mi amor. Don't disappoint."_

Rose cookie smirked shortly after she whispered those words upon his cheek, stepping away from the stunned knave to give him one last look before taking her leave; leaving the confused cookie all by himself.

It took him a brief moment of solitude to realize what just happened between him and the flower his heart had seemingly yearned for. And when it all began to click, he placed a hand upon the spot said flower willingly graced. It was a moment he had thought he would get frustratingly embarrassed over, something that would set his temperament ablaze… and it was actually quite the opposite. Her kiss brought him some form of… content, with himself. A sort of ease with his anxiety in spite of his racing heart.

He absentmindedly traced his hand over to his mouth in an attempt to transfer some of her warmth over to where he secretly preferred it to be. Effectively hiding a small smile that began to form as everything came together.

Perhaps… it wasn't dishonorable to dwell on feelings as arbitrary as these… especially now that he sees that the other side's interest has been shown to him.

_A first step towards acceptance._


End file.
